Clay Hunter (DW)
Clay Hunter is an original character and the former leader of the San Fransico Community, then later the leader of the Welton Community in Arizona. He serves as the main protagonist of Divided World. Clay is a charismatic leader who is able to deal with many tough challenges. Character Personality and Traits For his position, Clay was a natural leader. However he was a bit overconfident in his ability's and made some mistakes which angered his people. During a battle against the Bandit Group Clyde received a scar on the upper right side of his face, transforming him into a more aggressive and brutal man. When the Bandit Group were defeated by Clay's bold moves, these actions also cost the lives of many group members such as his brother. This would later come back to hunt him as shortly after, he was kicked out from his group. Haunted by the death of his people and now kicked out from his group, Clay's mental state became more unstable. During nights, he would have nightmares of his zombiefied brother attacking him. Since then he has been trying to seek redemption. Despite this, Clay is still somewhat a good man, he maintains a friendly behaviour and appearance to his friends and to the people of the Wellton Community, and even has caring side children as well. Because of his friendly nature most survivors and people he meets, make them very liking to Clay very quickly and have a great deal of respect for him. Pre-Apocalypse Los Angeles, California Clay was once worked into Construction prior to the outbreak and because of this, his job as a Construction Worker is what kept him fit and maintaining a healthy and physical condition. He also had a brother named, Declan. Post-Apocalypse Leader of the San Francisco Community and Exile Clay was once the leader of a community in San Fransico and had Jesse Palacki, who was one of his construction work partners and friend as his right-hand man. During a battle against a group bandits, Clay sent out a small team of his group to directly fight them. While this direct attack did lead to the defeat of the Bandit group, it also cost the lives of some of his members, including his brother. These actions caused Jesse and the rest to exile him and for the next two months, he traveled on the road with no place to stay. Divided World: Season One ''Divided World'' While traveling on a desert road, he collapsed from heat exhaustion but was saved by Logan Kilderry and his group of wanderers. Upon recovering the group traveled and encountered a hostile team of bandits. After fighting against them, the bandit's hostages later joined Clay and Logan. The leader of the hostages, Noah informed them about Welton and it is from this point on the group travels there. During the journey, the group encountered a couple of different situations involving interactions with other groups. Clay's ability to persuade people however saved them from getting into fights. Logan Kilderry took notice of this and saw that he was indeed a natural leader. During his second night in Welton, he starts close bond with Lynn Foster which laters leads to a sexual encounter and the two spend night together. ''No Man's Land'' Clay will appear in this episode. ''Broken Soul'' Clay will appear in this episode. ''Among The Carnage'' Nathaniel and his group forces an ultimatum on Clay. He gives him the choice to either finally give up his position of power or fight. But regardless of his choice, civil war is inevitable. The leadership choices Clay had made up to this point does affect who sides with him. A fierce fire fight plays out as many people on both sides are killed, Nathaniel and Clay have a showdown on the bell tower, Clay wins the fight, with Nathaniel gravely injured with broken bones and bleeding badly. Clay tells him to stop, Nathaniel taunts him and stabbs Clay, but Clay manages to get the upper hand, when he counters Nathaniel's second attack and stabs him, which fatally wounds Nathaniel, which causes him to fall off the Bell Tower and falls to his death. Welton is partly damaged from this battle and it is at this point, the people of the community realize that there may be no way to rebuild. ''Draw Back Your Weapon'' Clay will appear in this episode. ''Cold Blooded Killer'' Clay will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Clay has killed: *Declan Hunter (Caused) *Cole *Donnie *Nathaniel Paul *Bandit Group (Caused, Direct) *3 unnamed members of the San Fransico Community (Caused) *Two unnamed bandits *Numerous counts of Zombies. Appearances Divided World: Season One *"Divided World" *"No Man's Land" *"Broken Soul" *"Among The Carnage" *"Draw Back Your Weapon" *"Cold Blooded Killer" Trivia *Originally Clay's surname was going to be "Mercer." *Clay is perhaps the first character in a Walking Dead fanfiction series to be portrayed as both a protagonist and an antagonist. *Clay is planned to have the most kills out of any of the characters in Divided World. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Heroes